


Bullshit with the New Recruits

by writewhatyouknowso



Series: The Cronicals of Steve Dealing with Bullshit [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1, I will tag more, Idk what im doing so please bear with me, Like, Once i know what the fuck im doing, Other, SO, Title is also a work in progress, and better, but more, think, this is my first work on here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-11-30 15:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writewhatyouknowso/pseuds/writewhatyouknowso
Summary: With all the stuff they have to deal with, you'd think superheroes would be responsible, mature. Or maybe, ya know, treating superheroes with some - any really - respect would be something that is just agreed on.Yeah, no.So this beings the cronicals of Steve having to deal with bullshit.





	Bullshit with the New Recruits

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is gonna be apart of a long ass series that really, as if now, has no plot. All the stories will be chronological and set in the same universe (if that makes sense).  
> So, know that I'm awful at writing but I will try my hardest.  
> Kudos are wonderful  
> Criticism is welcome if it is constructive and I also have a shitty keyboard but I will try and make no mistake with grammer.  
> Lets get started shall we?!

Steve sighs.

Why couldn't he just have stayed home? There wasn't really a reason for him to be here.

Fury had wanted _all_ of the Avengers to be here today. They were welcoming new recruits in and thought that seeing the Avengers there would do something to encourage them. Steve sighed again.

With new recruits came the same questions 35 times in a row.

Yes, he likes the future. Yes, he misses home. No, sorry - he can't do one-on-one training. (He was told that he was going to be asked that by Fury-- and was given an order to say no every time).

He just wanted to be home relaxing. He had a mission in a few days and wanted to enjoy his time at home before he left. But no, instead he was standing against the wall in a crowded room. The person he had been talking to left only a little while ago. Leaving him looking awkward leaning against the wall.

Someone tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up from his drink. There was a girl, obviously one of the new recruits, smiling up at him.

"Uh, hi. Captain Rogers?"

Steve drew a tight smile across his face. Please don't ask a lot of questions he silently begged in his mind.  
"Yes? Can I help you?"

She almost looked surprised that he answered.  
"Do you have a moment?"

"Yes. What do you need?"

"Well, it's just....are you single?" The girl blurted out. Steve was taken aback for a second as she had nearly shouted it. But before he could get a word in she was off again.

"Well of _course_ you are," she laughed nervously, "so would you like to go on a date on Friday? Cause I'd think you'd jump at an opportunity to date a girl like me! So is 7 fine for you? You can--"

"No."

"Excuse me?" Steve felt a bit bad to just cut here off like that but she was ridiculous. The girl, who he still didn't know the name of, asked for a date and insulted him in the same sentence. Which even though he hasn't been on a proper date before, was pretty sure the was something you shouldnt do. 'Well of course you are' didn't really help her case either.

"I'm not gonna go on a date with you. Firstly, it's against policy," ~~no it wasn't~~ , "and you're being quite rude too.....Sorry." He tacked on the 'sorry' at the end because the girl was, quite literally, fuming. She twirled around the grabbed a drink from...somewhere, and made it throw it at him.

He moved to the side as she chucked the drink at him, causing it to go all over the person behind him.

Which just happened to be Tony Stark.

The girl immediately started apologizing, which Steve thought was pointless at this point.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Mr. Stark! I didn't mean for that to go on you --" Tony wiped his face.

"Obviously. But while you're here, answer me this; why are you so sorry to throw a drink at me but not Cap here? Trust me, I know I'm the one who usually gets a drink thrown in their face so I'd unsderstand if you were aiming for me. But what did ol' Capsicle do?" It looked like Tony was going to say more but he cut himself off, waiting for her to answer.

"I'm really sorry Mr. Stark--"

"That wasn't the question."

"Well he was being really, really rude!" The girl said, confidence visibly draining.

Tony looked amused. "Him? Rude? We're talking about the same person here right? And from what I heard, Rogers here was actually turning you down. Pretty nicely too if you ask me, but maybe I missed something. Cap?"

Steve froze. He was hoping and not expecting the conversation to come back to him.

"Um, uh," Tony raised an eyebrow, "I thought I did it nicely?" He knew he did it nicely but he just wanted to leave at this point.

"Yeah, Steve I think you did. So how about you leave now and MAYBE I will think about not fucking with your credit score."

She hurried away, but not before casting an annoyed glance at Steve. Great. Now he has someone who's against him in the new recruits. And that will probably spread and somehow make it back to Fury's office. Just his luck. He sighed again.

"Tony, thanks."

"Don't thank me. Who even think about being rude to Captain America? That's like standing on the American flag! Disrespectful!" Tony went on as he steered Steve away from the party and towards the doors.

"Go. You've been sighing in a corner all night and getting all dumb ass questions. It's depressing Cap. I'll cover. Now GO!" Tony pushed him out the door with the last word. Steve nodded, feeling greatful. Tony gave a mock salute and dissappeared into the crowd.

Steve turned around and headed for the stairs. Glad the party had been held at SHEILD, just a 15 minute taxi ride and he'd be home. Hopefully, Steve thought, future partys wouldn't be like this. But if they were he prayed for Tony Stark to always be around.


End file.
